Tantris Calypso
Tantris is from The Calypso Sea, a colony of tritons in the south. He is a Fighter, but has also dabbled in sorcery. He is excitable, loud, and away eager to fight yet has also has shown to be quite caring towards those he loves. Physical Appearance Tantris stands at a meager five feet tall, yet has great strength despite his size. He has blue skin and hair and teal, translucent fins on his ears and back. His sclera are dark teal, with his irises being a lighter shade and stilted pupils being golden. He has shown to have bioluminescence- his eyes and markings on his skin glow under certain conditions. His hair, until recently, went down to his calves. After cutting it, it is messy and goes down to his neck. Tantris has a dabbling of scars on his stomach and one on his lip. He is missing one arm from the forearm down. Personality Eager to explore, Tantris is very excitable and faces new and strange things head on. While he is incredibly kind and positive, he is also not particularly smart and struggles to convey his emotions and needs at times. Tantris lives for competitive battle, but frowns in the face of needless violence and war- fighting is something that should be fun for everyone. He views battle an agreement between both parties, both go in knowing that only one can win, and that there's a fair chance they could die. Those who attack and kill others who do not wish to fight are the lowest sort of people. Tantris has show to be self sacrificing to the point we're he'd willingly put himself into dangerous, sometimes near suicidal situations. He seems to value his own life very little. Abilities Tantris is a Fighter who fights chaotically through sheer brute force. He wields two weapons in combat- a great axe and a cursed sword. Tantri's sword is soulbound to him and uses blood magic. It's power activates when in contact with his own blood, but this harms him in the process. Tantris usually hurts himself in battle more than the enemy can. Tantris is BEEFY. He can shrug off enemy hits easily and is the strongest ￼member of the party physically. He has thrown his great axe at a target like it were a hand axe and can lift several party member at once. Tantris can also use a small amount of magic- mainly cold and lighting based cantrips. Tantris2.png Tantis.png Tantris schribbit5.png Tantris scribbit6.png Chibitantris2.png Tantris does haylen's hair.png Haylen and tantris beach.png Tantris haylen flail.png History Early History Tantris was born in the Calypso sea and has lived there for most of his life. It seems he was an outcast, to the point where he felt nobody would miss him if he were gone- and it appears he was right. Tantris left the sea for the surface, and had only been above the surface for a few weeks before joining the guild. With The Guild Tantris join the guild on a whim. He initially made friends with Haylen, Elovi and Atticus and became their roommate. During his exam he was pair with the others along with Estel. ￼During his exam he stood no chance against Freyja, but threw himself at her repeatedly regardless. Upon passing he and the others became a team. During his time at the Guild Tantris met Pearl, a water genasi. Tantris began to practice magic in order to impress her. He also met Gundyr, who revealed that he was from The Calypso Sea just as Tantris was. Mission I: Grave Botany Tantris served as pure brawn during the party's first mission, though contributed little when it came to problem solving. He was of very little use during the collapsing ceiling puzzle. When the party encountered legion he, without question, listen to Atticus and attacked them. He managed to bite one of the members, but was knocked unconscious by them twice. Tatris ran back down into the catacombs when he learned that the corpse flower could potentially kill the townsfolk. Despite the party's protests, he fought the corpse flower solo until Elovi, Haylen, and Atticus can down to back him up. When the party returned to the guild, Tantris was scolded for running off on his own, however he received little to no punishment and his other teammates ranked him highly. While he was back at the guild Tantris learned from Gundyr that the other Tritons were looking for him- a fact which seemed to upset him greatly. The Town of Clearcoast On the journey towards his next mission, Tantris and Haylen discovered a sword stuck in a stone. The triton foolishly pulled it out of the stone, which bond the cursed blade to him. The word in question was a bloodblade, which drew it's power from the user's own blood. Once arriving in Clearcoast, Tantris bought a new set of armor. When the party initially started to research the orbs, Tantris managed to make a few observations regarding them- mainly with how they interacted with water. He and Atticus also managed to save one of the townsfolk from one together. When the party went into the swamp and encountered the crocodrake Tantris stayed behind to fight the creature after the party had tried to make their escape. Tantris felt that if he didn't serve as a distraction the crocodrake would catch up to the party and harm them. However, because he didn't communicate this Atticus, and then Elovi, went back to help him. Elovi was badly injured during this encounter, which Tantris blamed on himself. Tantris and Atticus explored the bottom of the lake together, which is when the two discovered it connected to a different plane. Tantris was also the one who held the rope tied to Atticus when he went into the well that connected to the other plane. Tantris felt immense guilt when he dropped the rope connected to Atticus. Despite this, he wanted to listen to his teammates and resisted the urge to jump in after Atticus until Haylen and Estel went in after him. During the fight with Oxford, Tantris casted gust of wind on the man, which removed the black sludge on him. Mission II: Draconic Heist When the party entered the caves, Tantris proved to be quite perceptive, and was able to detect the sounds of other people in them. The cave seemed to contain some sort of hallucinogenic, which effected Haylen and caused him to run off on his own. Tantris went after him and then fell under the effects of the hallucinogen as well. Relationships Elovi Tantris likes Elovi. She has been one of the kindest people to him on the surface, and had offered to help multiple times. He views her as quite intelligent, which he looks up to her for. Elovi is at times over emotional and it worries Tantris, as does her conflict with Estel. He doesn't grasp the politics surrounding her, which this makes the woman quite the enigma to him. He has sided with Pearl in regards to the war between Estoria and Aldebaran, which has left him slightly distrusting of Elovi. He is not aware that she has started to distance herself from her country. Haylen Tantris likes Haylen and sees him as a close friend. He hold onto the fact Haylen picked him to be his roommate, and is oblivious to the man’s social anxiety. Tantris trusts Haylen fully, and values his friendship. He is aware that the man has tried to comfort him in the past, and while he appreciates it Tantris struggles with talking to Haylen about his problems. Estel Tantris is distrusting of Estel- he doesn’t know why she acts the way she does and her pettiness is off putting. Regardless, he still likes her and wants to be her friend. He and Estel couldn't be more different, which makes all of the woman's actions confusing to him. He sees her as the weakest in the group as well as the least friendly. He doesn’t want to give up on her but it’s a struggle... Atticus Tantris enjoys being around Atticus a lot and sees him as both fun and insanely intelligent. Atticus is usually the one Tantris gravitates to, though lately the man's been busy with their other teammates. Tantris doesn't seem to mind too much, however. Atticus has told him to be less reckless and Tantris is trying to, but it’s a slow transition. He is abnormally okay with the fact the man is undead, has practiced necromancy, and that he most likely has something or someone trying to kill him. If anything, this has made Tantris protective of him, wanting to keep close so he knows he’s safe. Trivia * His favorite type of shells are turban shells * Tantris has multiple rows of teeth, like a shark. Category:Characters